User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Origins Part 2
Viewing the god awful lonely, with no guys or girls around: airport!* Narrator: Meanwhile, at the airport. Things was looking very dark for our heroes. It seems like that whatever happened back home, happened at the airport too. Cuddles: Well, it looks like my hummer got us here. I mean, i am the only one who owns a car here. Why don't you guys own a car too then? But you should definitely get another car, not a hummer. IF you don't wanna waste gas that is!....... *Chuckles* Come On! Disco Bear: Okay, so everybody will follow me! Because i am the gun owner! It's the most important thing to use during this mission! Petunia: I wonder how this happened? Toothy: I don't know, and worse, i don't have a passport at the airport, this is a huge issue to me! Sigh! Disco Bear: Let's go this way! *They follows Disco Bear to his way!* Toothy: <:/ Ah, i'm so hungry! Uh, guys? Can we please take a break? Cuddles: Okay, Everybody! Let's pause! *Cuddles and everybody else sits on the floor!* (Why do i use ! at the end of those things? Maybe stops?) Toothy: Oh, a restaurant! I wonder if there is any food in it? I hope food! *Toothy walks to the restaurant* I will check now! *Trips* OOF! *Gets up* Hellooo? Anybody here? Hello? Maybe i should get inside the meat locker, they should have any meat in it! *Bumps into the fridge to the left of him* OOF! *Opens door* I wonder what they have in here? They have... *Toothy then enters and:* GASPS! :O Ohhh! *It is ALOT of burritos! Ok so.........* BURRITOS! :O My favorite! ^^ YAY! Disco Bear: It looks like we just lost Toothy! We should find him before anything happens to him IF he is still alive! We should never ever split up ever AGAIN! Toothy: No! Guys! Wait! *Toothy returns to them with a bag where he put ALL the burritos inside* Okay. Don't worry guys, here i am! I am fine! Cuddles: Well, Toothy! It's a good thing you are ok! *Sniff* Hey! Hey, do i smell burritos? Toothy: *Everything gets red, his voice sounds darker and he screams* >:(! NO YOU DON'T! AVDSHJGDAJAHA!!!! Lumpy: You know, man? :( Yuck! It starts to be more painful here! I can't do this anymore! I think i'm going to get sick! Giggles: :/ How do you know you're sick? *Lumpy pukes all over the place and then finally faints* Petunia: *Runs to Lumpy* Oh No! Lumpy! I must check out his pulse! *Checks Lumpy's pulse* Um, oh no! His heart doesn't beat! I... *Sniffs* I think Lumpy's dead! ;( Guys! *Everybody stares at Lumpy for like 8 Seconds......* Narrator: But then... Lumpy started to awaken! *Lumpy starts to move* Petunia: Oh hey! :O Look! *Points at Lumpy* He's twitching! *Unfortunately, when he woke up, he was a zombie!* Zombie Lumpy: *Lumpy groans* >:O BLEGH! Groan! Cuddles: <:O Oh! Uh Oh! He's a zombie! *Lumpy starts to inflate or develop, turn bigger yes, and Toothy drops his jaw* Narrator: *As Lumpy is turned to a huge blue monster!* Yeah, Lumpy turned into some kind of a super zombie type! Yeah! Petunia: This is bad! *Zombie Lumpy looks at Petunia and probably gets interested in her* Zombie Lumpy: Z_> >:O *Roars loud!* Cuddles: <:) Heh... Gotta go fast!..... >_:) ROOOOOAR!! Giggles: ;( WE'RE GOING TO DIE! Disco Bear: *Comes to the rescue!* Not if i have anything to say even to DO about it! *Whistles* HEY! Zombie! *Zombie Lumpy stares at Disco Bear* AHA! YAH! *Pushes the statue, and kicks, causing it to squash on Zombie Lumpy* Zombie Lumpy: <:O AAAAAH! *Faints* Disco Bear: HA HA! That was no match for my disco skills! Oh Yeah! Come on guys, we must get to the airport! I think it is over there! *Points forward!* Giggles: I hope there's a place in the plane where i feel comfortable! *All of them walks away, suddenly, Zombie Lumpy opened his eyes!* *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts